Secret in Forks
by ChatterSP
Summary: Bella thought she could keep Charlie in her life and everything would be fine, right? WRONG. What happens when Mike sees the new Bella leaving Charlie's house? He calls Jess and the gang to figure out what is going on.Can Bella keep the Cullen's secret?
1. Chapter 1

**It's in Mike's point of view, for now. I always wondered what if someone saw Bella when she went to and from Charlie's house. How would they explain her new look. Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Let me know if you like it.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mike!" my mom called up the stairs for what seemed like the 20th time in the past hour. "Do you have everything you need for Monday?! I picked you up some notebooks at the story yesterday but I couldn't remember what color backpack you wanted!" she kept yelling, even though my door was open and she was just at the bottom of the stairs. I got off my bed and shuffled into the hall.

"Mom, I don't want a backpack. I'm going to college, not kindergarten." I stomped back into my bedroom and slammed the door. She seemed to forget that I wasn't 6 anymore. Monday will be my first day at Peninsula Community College, in Port Angeles. I wasn't particularly excited; my acceptance to Washington U was turned down because of my SAT scores. _Who needs the SAT's anyways?!_ I thought bitterly. So I would not be hopping on a plane with Angela, Ben and a bunch of our other classmates in a few days time, instead I'd be carpooling with Tyler and Lauren every stinking day. I'd even rather go to California with Jessica than go to PCC.

My parents were a little less than pleased with my academic outcome, but it's not like I need to find a real job anywhere later in life. As much as I'd like to get out of Forks, I'll get my dad's store and live here probably for the rest of my life. _Sigh. _I glanced at the clock; 5:45. Almost time to get going. Jessica was having a goodbye party tonight, before everyone left for different places. Fifteen minutes later I was walking out the door when my mom stopped me.

"Honey, are you headed to Jessica's?" I rolled my eyes; I had only told her a thousand times that I would be out late tonight. Jessica's parents were out and she was going to see if she could get us some stuff to drink. It was sure to be a night to remember.

"Yes mom, I won't be back till real late, remember?" I said with the most innocence I could muster.

"Could you do me a favor and drop this off at Chief Swan's house on your way over to Jessica's?" she asked as she absent mindedly handed me a bag full of what looked like food filled Tupperware. _…Bella's house?_ My heart leapt at the thought of just being close to where she lives, or lived. Even though I knew she was now Mrs. Cullen I still couldn't help think about seeing her naked every time she was around. Old habits die hard I guess. "He's been through so much the poor man, I thought I'd make him something nice." She continued without looking up from her magazine. Of course the whole town had been buzzing about Bella's illness. Right after her honeymoon she came down with some horrible South American disease. Rumor is she's been in the Center for Disease Control in Atlanta with most of the Cullen's for the past few weeks. Jessica's mom knew Dr. Cullen was still working nights at the hospital, but his wife and children all went to Florida to be with Bella and Edward.

"Yeah, sure mom, no problem." I grabbed the bag and headed out to my car. I wish Bella were still in town. She had made everything more interesting. Even if she wasn't sick she'd still be heading off to Dartmouth in a few days time with the freak. I realized I was shaking my head as I drove across town. I still couldn't get over them being together, even after all this time. They way they act around each other makes me want to barf. And, she didn't know him before she came. The Cullen's were just creepy.

I pulled onto her street as the sun was setting slammed on the breaks. There was a silver Volvo in Chief Swan's driveway. No one in Forks had a car like that, except the Cullen's. Of course my mind flew to Edward the second I saw it. I quickly reminded myself that Dr. Cullen was still in town before my imagination could get away with me. I slowly started down the street again, thinking as I drove. Dr. Cullen works nights, it was past 6:30 by now, and he would have been at the hospital already. I was trying to think of possibilities when Chief Swan's front door opened. Instead of Charlie or even Dr. Cullen, Jacob, Bella's friend from the reservation stepped out of the door. This seemed perfectly fine until he turned around and I saw a little girl asleep in his arms.

I was getting closer now and I could see them up close pretty well. She had curly bronze colored hair that immediately reminded of Edward's hair. If this wasn't enough to boggle my mind already, they were followed by a mind blowing hot girl. Jake went to put the little girl in the car and the hot girl turned to give the Chief a hug. _A hug? What was going on?_ The girl turned around, I finally saw her face up close and my stomach dropped to my shoes. She was Bella, but there was something definitely wrong. I gasped and slammed on the accelerator. I zoomed past the house and down the street. As I tried to get my thoughts in order, I glanced in my mirror and saw all of them staring after my car. _What the hell is going on?! _I picked up my phone and dialed Jess's number, she was never gunna believe this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review if you like it/have suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the 1****st**** chapter being there then not being there. My computer was being ridiculous. This is in Jessica's POV.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yeah, Mom…everything's fine, Angela and Lauren are coming over in a few minutes. We're just gunna watch some movies, have some popcorn…ya know girly stuff." I tried to keep my tone bored while I was lying to my mom over the phone. My parents were in Seattle for the night having dinner at a fancy restaurant and spending a night at the Hilton. Fine with me, it made the perfect situation for a party. When you live in a town like Forks the only thing you have to look forward to are the parties. I twirled the phone cord around my fingers and thought about the night to come while I half listened to my mom reminding me not to stay up too late. Suddenly the door bell rang, and I quickly hung up with my mom.

"Ooo, that's a cute top!" Lauren cried as she shoved her way past me to get into the kitchen. _Umm…rude much?! _ _…Whatever, she better have brought the drinks. _

"So, did your brother get you the stuff?" I was kind of pressing but I really wanted her brother to have got the drinks, I mean what's the use of having an older brother if you're not going to use him? She opened up the brown paper bag she brought and took out a few bags of chips. Underneath the chips were a few bottles. _Yes!_ _Ok, drinks: check, food: check, friends…where were they?_ Everyone was scheduled to show up in an hour or so, but Angela, Ben and Mike were supposed to be here by now. _God, didn't people have any consideration for other people schedules? _Lauren was in the kitchen putting chip dip in bowls, chattering about school, or whatever. I wasn't really paying attention. Mike and I had broken up, but you never know what might happen under the influence. I mean we pretended to be back together for Bella and Edward's wedding…neither of us wanted to go to that without a date. We had even made out in his car that night. He didn't answer my calls for like a week and a half after that…but whatever. The night was full of possibilities.

My phone rang, and my stomach was full of little butterflies when I saw Mike's name on the caller ID. _Yay!_ I held up a finger to Lauren to shut her up, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I tried to sound cute and flirty with just one word…difficult might I add.

"_Hello? …Jess, where are you?_" He sounded really urgent…Ooo, maybe he was eager to talk to me!

"I'm at my house, where you should be! You said you'd come to my party remember?" I didn't want to sound too whinny, but I couldn't help it.

"_Look_ _that's not important right now…When was the last time you heard anything about Bella and Edward?_" Oh great… he's bringing up Bella again. I thought when she married Edward that he'd finally give it up, guess not.

"I don't know, my mom said that Dr. Cullen was telling everyone at the hospital that they were still trying to figure out what Bella had." _Why is he asking me about this? Does he want to get me to stay away from him tonight, life is just so unfair._

"_So as far as you know she's still in Flordia?_" The urgent tone was back in his voice. Ok, now this was getting ridiculous.

"Yes, Mike what is going on? You're acting really weird. Why would it matter if Bella is still sick…it's old news." Now I was kind of annoyed. He and I were supposed to hook up tonight and all he could talk about was Bella Swan. _Ugh!_ I mean Bella Cullen. I swear, she must have been sent to Forks just to ruin me!

"_Ok, listen Jess, you're never going to believe this, but I think I just saw Bella leaving the Chief's house._" He said it really fast and it took me a second after he spit the words out to grasp their meaning.

"Mike, Bella is in Atlanta with a (_hopefully_) incurable disease. There's no way that she could have been at Charlie's. He would have been screaming her arrival from the rooftop. You know how worried he's been. You probably just saw someone who looks like Bella." I was really annoyed by this point. Not only did he basically just tell me he's still pining over Bella but he's also driving by the chief's house hoping she would come back. Why can't he just be obsessed with me?!

"_Jess, you don't get it. This chick was driving Edward's Volvo, she was with Bella's friend Jacob or whatever his name is, and she was hugging Charlie! I swear it was her. Only…she looked way different_." …Jacob? …The Volvo? …whoa, he was right, this was weird, very weird.

"Different how?" Was all I could ask. My brain was still trying to figure out how she could have sneaked back here without anyone knowing. And why didn't she call me?! That wasn't very nice of her.

"_She was…well, she was hot. And I don't mean like her normal self, she was just a babe. There's no other way to describe it. Actually come to think of it, she looks a lot like Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Ya know…supermodel-ish…_" My momentary fury that he was trying to describe to me how 'hott' Bella was, was overcast by my curiosity and suspicion. She looked like the rest of the Cullen's now? I was baffled for about 2 miliseconds when it hit me. **Oh. My. God.** She was away getting plastic surgery! _I knew it!_ I knew he experimented on them! Oohhh, wait till everyone hears about this! How else could they all be so perfect? And of course they couldn't let her marry into the family without making her perfect too. I wonder if I could sell the story to 'The Insider' or like a tabloid or something? I can totally see me on TV and in the papers giving interviews, meeting celebrities! Ohmigod! I rushed to explain my theory to Mike, and of course he had to burst my little fantasy bubble.

"_Jess, that's ridiculous, she wouldn't lie to the Chief about being deathly ill if she was getting plastic surgery. He would never buy it. There's definitely something else going on here. Is anyone else over yet?_" He finished urgently. I had been so wrapped up in our little conversation I didn't realize that Angela, Ben and Tyler had joined Lauren in the kitchen and were all looking at me with curious expressions.

"Uh, yeah. Lauren, Ang, Ben, and Tyler…why?"

"_Tell them to go home. And make sure nobody else shows up either. We gotta talk about this or check it out or something! I'm pulling up into the driveway now. What should our story be? Um, I'll tell em' that the Chief knows we're having a party and if we cancel it now he won't tell our parents…yeah! That'll work. Ok be right there." _With that he hung up, and I could hear him out in the driveway. The little butterflies attacked my stomach again. **Wait**…he wanted me to send everyone home?! Um…no! I'm supposed to be throwing an amazing party! What will people say tomorrow?! I'll be the laughing stalk of the town. This might even follow me to college! There's no way I can do this. But before I could say anything Mike hurried in and told everyone the story he had concocted. Lauren gave me a look, and started packing up everything she brought. Tyler looked bummed but helped Lauren and then followed her out the door. Well…at least I'd be alone with Mike, who knows, maybe he'll still want to hook up later, after all this Bella nonsense was over with. But of course…I turned around to see Mike herding Ang and Ben into a corner of the kitchen.

"Angela, Ben, hold up…I think you guys ought to hear this too." And he retold the story he told me over the phone. After he was done he plopped down on one of the chair at the kitchen table and helped himself to chips. If he wasn't so adorable I'd be pissed at him.

"So…Bella is back? Why didn't she call us? This is all really weird." Angela looked hurt. _See, I told you being all buddy buddy with Bella would end badly. _I know it was mean to think it, but I couldn't help it. Ever since she moved here she just made my life harder than it needed to be, I couldn't help but feel bitter.

"I think we should just call Charlie and ask what's new with Bella. If he says she's back then we'll know she's back, but she thinks she's just too good to talk to us now. And if he lies…well then we'll know something up…and can investigate further." It seemed like the quickest way to get rid of this annoying problem. The others were way too concerned, and the sooner it was dealt with the sooner we could get back to the party. Everyone agreed that my plan was the best idea, _of course_, so I hit the speaker button on the phone, and dialed Bella's home number. After 4 rings the Chief answered.

"Hello, Billy?" He was obviously expecting a call.

"No, Chief, this is Jessica Stanley. I was just wondering how Bella's been. We're all really worried." My voice was dripping with just the right amount of caring, and worry. _Who says I can't act_.

"Oh, Hi Jessica…" He gave a big (_overdramatic is you ask me_) sigh. "She's still not doing too well. Mrs. Cullen called yesterday saying she was still in for a lot of tests, but that they hope she'll be on the mend soon." Was it just me or did he sound a little too scripted?

"Oh, (_I let my voice fall a little bit_) I'm **so** sorry to hear that. Next time you talk to Edward or Bella please pass along our hopes and prayers." _Prayers? …yeah prayers that they never come back._ He seemed a little too eager to get me off the line.

"Sure thing Jessica, Bella will love to know you guys are pulling for her. You kids have a good night." And with that Chief Swan hung up. I looked up and all three of them were staring at me. Our eyes met and we knew: something was definitely up. _If you ask me, it's been way too long that everyone just sat around and swallowed the Cullen's stories. I wanted to prove they all had experimental plastic surgery…or something. There was some poking around to do…and sneaking is my middle name…well actually its Lynn but whatever..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I didn't plan on updating this for at least a day or 2, but I'm an insomniac and I'd rather be writing this than doing homework and what not. Please review if you like it/have any comments. It's always nice to hear ******** I'm not sure who the next chapter will be…probably Bella or one of the Cullens. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been on a writing kick lately and can't seem to cut myself off. This is from Bella's POV. **

**Obviously this isn't how things happen in the book. Bella and Edward are way too worried about their eminent doom for this to actually happen. But let's say for now the Volturi aren't coming to destroy them all. It would make the story too confusing if they were worrying about both things. I'm still going to go with the 'everyone's worried about Nessie's growth rate' thing though, just so they have **_**something**_** to worry about. Also, I know the timeline is a little screwed up, but just go with it lol. **

**Btw…I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or anything that goes along with it…unfortunately.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Night dad, and thanks again for watching her for me…for everything." I waved my hand back to where Jake stood with Renesmee asleep in his arms, and smiled up at him. I wish I could tell him how much he meant to me, without embarrassing both of us. "Jake, are you sure you're gunna stay here? You know you're more than welcome at home."

"Ehh, its fine. I gotta run home soon anyways. My dad says Rebecca is cooking dinner tonight and he doesn't want me to miss it. I just think he doesn't want to have to be there alone with her and Paul." He smirked at me and turned to open the front door. I turned to thank Charlie again before we left. I heard the car door open and Jake setting Renesmee inside.

"No problem Bells, anytime." He pulled me into a hug, hardly shuttering at my ice cold skin. I smiled to myself, he was getting used to this. I heard a car close by and absent mindedly turned toward the sound; just to make sure there was nothing dangerous approaching my sleeping angel. For a split second my eyes locked on a huge pair of blue eyes staring in our direction. Then, faster than I thought was possible for a human the car was speeding down the road. It all happened within a matter of seconds but Jacob turned with me to stare as the car sped away.

"Uh-oh" I breathed as I tried to organize my thoughts. That was most definitely Mike, and I knew why he reacted the way he did. I was supposed to be on the verge of death on the other side of the country right now. And of course, instead of seeing the Bella I was, he now saw the outrageous beauty and perfect features that were now mine. And by his face, he knew something was wrong. I didn't even know how to proceed. I had only been a vampire for a very short time, definitely not long enough to know what to do. Again, it had only been a few seconds from the time Mike's car disappeared around the corner to now, but my mind had already thought up a hundred horrible things that could happen. Jacob looked like he was thinking the same thing. Charlie just looked confused.

"What's wrong kid?" He asked with a nervous edge to his voice. He may have human reflexives, but he was still a parent, he could tell by my face something had just happened.

"I have to get home and talk to Edward." I looked over at Jacob and nodded, and he finished getting Renesmee settled in the car. Without a backward glance he ran into the woods, I could hear him phase and run off in the direction of the reservation. "Mike Newton knows I'm back from Florida…and I don't think he's going to keep this to himself." Jessica and Angela's faces swam into my thoughts, along with half the student body of Forks High School. I need to get home now. _I wonder why Alice didn't see any of this?_ Maybe she's just too preoccupied with Renesmee. "Dad if anyone calls, just stick with the story, I'll call you later with an update." I hardly registered his response and final hug, my thoughts were too busy going over every possibility I could think of. I drove home without any thought other than getting there as fast as I could.

I pulled up in front of the house, not bothering to take the car around to the back. Obviously Alice didn't see anything, because no one came running out to meet me. I could hear Rose and Emmett back in the garage, and Edward was at his piano. Everyone else must be out hunting. I dashed up the stairs of the porch and into the living room eager to be in Edward's arms. He would know what to do. The Cullen's have handled much worse things than this, I was sure. My face must have been a mask of horror and confusion, because as soon as I burst through the door Edward was across the room, and had his arms around us before I even had time to open my mouth to speak.

"What is it? What's wrong…is it Renesmee?!" He looked down at her, worry distorting his angel face. He looked back up at me when I didn't speak. I just couldn't find my words; my brain was still going over every possible thing that could be done. His eyes were tight with questions but the molten gold still sent my head in a billion other different directions. But my baby was in danger, and her safety kept me in the moment. He took her from my arms and set her on the couch directly behind him. He turned back and took my face in my hands, looking deep into my eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. If I were still human my heart would have begun to hammer in my chest. "Is it Charlie? …Jake, the pack?" He questioned, searching for some answer in my eyes.

"No everyone's fine…I think." I paused briefly, this was all my fault. "I should have been more careful, I should have been more alert!" I threw my hands into the air in frustration, breaking his hold on me. "It was stupid, irresponsible, and now everyone will have to pay for my mistake, Edward, I'm so sorry." I finished looking at the ground. I felt his hand on my chin and for a second I let his touch and his almost-honey-lilac-and sun sent take over my senses, but a second after, when I looked into his eyes again I was focused. I would help save my family. I would take responsibility for being so careless.

"We were leaving Charlie's…Jake was putting Renesmee in the car, and I hugged Charlie, and then when I turned around a car was flying past the house, and…well, I'm positive Mike Newton caught a glimpse of me, the new me, and he definitely noticed the difference." I looked up into his eyes again, during my confession they were focused on the floor. I expected to see his golden gaze harden and see planning and calculation.

His reaction was not what I expected at all. His whole body seemed to relax, and the corners of his mouth twitched like he was about to smile. I was baffled. He was supposed to start flying around the room, packing everything he touched, like my human memories of him on Isle Esme. I was certain he would call the whole family back, and we would move away, or come up with a plan to keep Mike quiet. My frustration must have showed on my face because he did start to smile at me.

"Love, we knew this would happen eventually. It was only a matter of time before someone saw you and started talking. It's sooner than we had hoped, yes, but unavoidable all the same. You've been going back and forth from Charlie's so often now you were bound to be seen by someone. We'll have to think up a story for your recovery obviously, and still keep you out of the public eye, but it's nothing to be worried about. I'll take care of it." He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought himself closer to me. I knew he was trying to distract me, or make me feel better, but not even his kisses could make me forget my worry. I pulled away and stepped back.

"So…we're not going to move away? We're not going to disappear overnight? I thought you said that when someone suspected you, you just disappeared, like a dream…" I was frustrated, and confused. He has always told me of them vanishing is someone got to close to the truth, and here Mike saw me and he was laughing it off! My vampire emotions took me off guard again, the anger I felt was so much more powerful that I expected. I knew I was being a bit irrational, but he wasn't taking me seriously at all. This was our lives we were talking about! Renesmee's life!

"Bella, clam down…" He closed the distance I had put between us, and put his arms back where they were around me. "If they did suspect something close to what we were, we would leave, in a second; we'd be gone by morning. But believe me love, Mike Newton has no idea what's going on. He'll probably spread the news your back, but that's about it."

"But…he saw the new me, he saw Renesmee-" He put his hand to my mouth and cut me off.

"We planned on people seeing her eventually, he only got a glimpse of her. We'll circulate the story we had prepared for Charlie, she growing too fast for the public to know, but they'll have to know of her existence. And as for you, people will assume whatever ridiculous story they want to regardless of what we tell them." His voice was soothing, and his reasoning was starting to win me over. I let my rigid muscles relax and laid my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and said "We'll let the word spread your back, and by the time everyone's heard we'll be off to Dartmouth for the fall semester. Well, at least that's what everyone will believe. No need to worry. We still need to think about Renesmee, and find someone who can tell us more about her. " I had all but forgotten the Mike problem when Alice and Jasper sprinted through the back door.

"Ah, Alice…We have some unavoidable news. It seems that Mike New-" Edward began when she had entered, but she cut him off before he could finish telling her what happened.

"Mike Newton saw Bella and Renesmee leaving Charlie's, I know…but we have a little bit more on our plate than you thought." Her bell like voice proclaimed and she glanced down at the still sleeping Renesmee. "I didn't see it actually happen…I wasn't paying attention, but the second he decided to involve Jessica, Angela, and Ben, it showed up. They called Charlie to ask how you were, and he told them you were still in Atlanta. They know something is wrong. I don't know exactly what they're going to try and do, they're still arguing about it. But one thing is for sure…"

She paused, looking around the room. Rose and Emmett had heard their return and were now standing at the archway to the kitchen listening. Jasper was standing behind Alice. Edward's calm expression froze and his body tensed against mine as he heard the words in Alice's head before she said them out loud.

"…They know something is wrong, and they're going to try and come to investigate. It looks like our trip to Brazil is on hold for awhile…Bella is going to have to go out in public. I sure hope Carlisle has a good story to go with this…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm not sure who I'm going to write as next. I have some ideas for a bunch of characters, but it's always nice to hear what everyone else thinks, and if people have any ideas as to where you'd like the story to go from here. Let me know if you like it, or if you want to hear from a particular someone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and everything. I really love this "what if" moment and I'm glad you like it too. This one is in Alice's POV.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was sitting on the water's edge, watching the stream babble along the rocks. Jazz was a few hundred feet behind me finishing off a herd of elk. I closed my eyes and breathed it all in. Out here, it was so peaceful; it was almost easy to forget all the images that randomly flashed through my head. They were useful for my family, but sometimes I wish I could be without them. I hated being the one to bring bad news and danger into our lives. Jasper came down and sat next to me, taking my hand in his, perhaps feeling my momentary anguish. It seemed like hours we sat there together, for all I know it was only a few minutes. Time never meant anything when Jasper and I were together. The sun was starting to set and I knew Bella would be back soon with Renesmee. Eventually we got up and started to head back to the house.

Suddenly without warning my whole reality shifted. I felt Jasper's arms around me while I was thrust into my vision. We've been together, one person, for so long now he knew when I was having a vision, even without his ability. He held me and I could feel him keeping me calm so I could focus on what I was seeing. My visions happen all at once. I can see everything at the same time, and they all weave together to make futures that are coming. Mike was telling Jessica that he saw Bella. When this happened it was almost like Edwards gift. I could see everything Mike was thinking and replaying in his head. I saw Jessica Stanley, on the phone, surrounded by Mike Newton, Angela and Ben. I saw Charlie at the same time, telling them Bella was still sick. I could feel Charlie's nerves as he lied to them, and Jessica's suspicions as she went over plans in her head. Some of them were ridiculous and didn't merit a second thought, but others seriously worried me. All of their plans wove in and around each other making the future flicker back and forth through tons of different options. Whatever they decide, the outcome wasn't good. Being exposed, even if accidently was an issue now, and issue that we couldn't avoid by running away. My family has had to disappear countless times, but things were different now.

"Alice…what did you see? …What's wrong?" Jasper's voice brought me back to reality. I focused my eyes on his face and felt another wave of calm wash over me. I relax my muscles and leaned into his chest. I explained what I saw, and felt his body tense up. He pulled away and we ran back to the house as fast as we could. I could see the calculation on his face, and I knew he was thinking of places to hide, to keep me safe.

We burst through the back door; Renesmee was asleep on the couch and Edward and Bella we standing together in the middle of the room. Rose and Emmett were coming in from the garage. Edward looked up as we came in.

"Ah, Alice…We have some unavoidable news. It seems that Mike New-" He began, but I could tell he didn't think it was a problem.

"Mike Newton saw Bella and Renesmee leaving Charlie's, I know…but we have a little bit more on our plate than you thought." Rose and Emmett had joined us by now, and I looked around as I spoke, letting my gaze rest on my sleeping niece. "I didn't see it actually happen…I wasn't paying attention, but the second he decided to involve Jessica, Angela, and Ben, it showed up. They called Charlie to ask how you were, and he told them you were still in Atlanta. They know something is wrong. I don't know exactly what they're going to try and do, they're still arguing about it. But one thing is for sure…" I paused here to knowing Edward was trying to see exactly what happened in my head. For his benefit I thought of all the futures I saw. _This is serious Edward_. I looked him in the eyes and knew he understood. I continued out loud. "…They know something is wrong, and they're going to try and come to investigate. It looks like our trip to Brazil is on hold for awhile…Bella is going to have to go out in public. I sure hope Carlisle has a good story to go with this…"

Silence followed as what I said sunk in. Rose was the first to move, she went into the kitchen and I could hear her dialing Carlisle's number at the hospital. Emmett followed suit and pulled a sliver cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Esme's number as he walked out the back door. Bella had moved to the couch and was watching Renesmee sleep with a haunted look in her eyes. I knew that look. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. How could you have known that Mike would be driving by your dad's house? None of us thought to be more careful about you being seen. Please don't do this to yourself." Edward had joined us and had pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair and looked at me, searching for answers.

_I'm sorry, but I don't know Edward. I'm not sure of what to do. We knew Bella would have to go out in public at some point, but we didn't factor in Renesmee… or unwanted visitors looking for a story. _I ran through one of the futures I saw; Jessica leading a short squirrely looking reporter with a camera through the underbrush towards our house. Smug satisfaction on her face, as the reporter searched hungrily for a good shot. He nodded slightly and his eyes flickered to the door. _We could try and run, but I wouldn't suggest it. She'll turn her vendetta against Bella into a modern day witch hunt. I don't want his to get out of hand. We've always know Jessica didn't like Bella, but I had no idea she was capable of any of this._

He nodded again and turned to Rose who had just come from the kitchen. "Carlisle's leaving work now, he'll be here soon." She moved to sit on the other end of the couch and stared out the back window, looking for Emmett.

"Edward, take Renesmee upstairs, she can sleep in my room for now. Bella, Charlie is going to call soon." I picked up the phone and tossed it to her. 5 seconds later it buzzed in her hand. She rolled her eyes at me and answered. Edward had scooped Nessie in his arms and was taking her upstairs, his head slightly turned so he could better listen to Bella and Charlie.

"_Honey, Jessica just called, she wanted to know if you were alright. I know she must have talked to Mike, but you said to stick with the story… What's going to happen, are you guys leaving?_" The tone of his voice made me feel horrible. Charlie didn't want his family taken away from him.

"Dad, it's ok. I don't think we're leaving, not if we can help it. I guess it's going to have to be public knowledge I'm back…that's all." She tried to soothe him even though she didn't believe it herself. We all looked towards the door as we heard Carlisle's car coming down the road. "I have to go now, but don't worry. I'll keep you posted…I love you dad." Bella set down the phone and slumped onto the couch. Edward was walking down the stairs as Carlisle, followed by Esme, came through the door.

"Carlisle…" Edward hurried forward, but Carlisle held up his hand to silence him.

"Rose told me what happened. I think the only course of action is to bring Bella into the public eye. Give them exactly what they want, without any chance of exposure... Bella, are you ready for this?" He looked over at her on the couch, his question piercing the silence. We all looked at Bella, our secret in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's Sunday and I would rather be writing this than do homework and such for tomorrow, so here's another chapter. Thanks again for everyone who's read this and liked it enough to keep reading. This is a shorter chapter, in Angela's POV. I always wanted her to have a chance to tell some part of Twilight, just because she's so nice. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sweetie can you grab the twins for me and help them get ready? I'm trying to finish the schedule for this weekend. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I volunteer to do this every year…it always takes so much out of me…" My mom had stopped actually talking to me and was now bustling around the kitchen at top speed mumbling to herself. I just had to laugh and shake my head; she always did overwork herself every year when she chaired the committee to organize Forks Autumn festival.

"Of course mom!" I yelled from the living room where Jessica and I were sprawled out in front of the TV. After last night's events she came back home with me to have a sleep over….most likely because she wanted to talk all night about possibilities. Thinking back I definitely fell asleep while she was babbling away about the Cullen's and plastic surgery. I felt bad, but this was Bella we were talking about. She may have decided that hanging around with Bella was a hindrance more than a help, but I certainly didn't. Edward and Alice were even my friends now, something I would have said was impossible a few years ago.

I tossed the remote to Jess and went to the closest to grab the twin's rain boots and coats. When I finally got their coats zipped, hats on, and boots tied I hugged them each as my mom hurried them out the door. "Ok, Ang I'm running them over to Danny's and then his mom is talking them to the park for face painting. I'll be home once I do that, and then run over to town hall to make sure all the displays are set up." She was talking so fast I had to listen hard to hear everything that was pouring out of her mouth. I couldn't help but crack another smile. She hurried out the door, stopped and turned to me again… "Oh, and I put our home number down on the RSVP for the picnic tomorrow so if anyone calls just mark their names down on the sheet next to the phone. …oh I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow, it's supposed to be overcast of course, but you just never know…" She mumbled the last part more to herself than to me as she hurried down the path and into our van. I waved and turned to get back inside.

"Ugh, I thought they would never leave! Seriously Ang, I'll never get why your family spends so much time around each other, I think I'd go crazy if I were you." Jessica gushed like she'd been holding that in for at least an hour. I just shook my head and headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk. I was more than used to Jessica and her…opinions about me, my family, and basically everyone else in town for that matter. I guess it's just something you get used to when you've been in the same class since pre-school.

She followed me and immediately started talking about Bella and the rest of the Cullen's again. I felt uncomfortable again, same as last night. I mean yes, I was a little hurt that Bella was back on town and didn't even call, but I know she must have a good reason. We were friends, and I know if she wanted to tell me what was going on she would in her own time. I just hope she's alright, and nothing was seriously wrong.

"Ok, so…I was thinking we sneak over to their house when we know they're not home. I'm pretty sure that we'll be able to tell when Dr. Cullen isn't there…but I'm not sure about the rest of them, if they even are back…" She said the last part like she didn't rust Mike enough to believe him.

"Jess…" I began tentatively…I had a lot of practice with Jessica and her ego. "Don't you think this is going a bit far? So Mike saw Bella again…So what? It's not really any of our business whether she's back or not. Maybe the Chief wanted to keep it a secret or something. I don't think sneaking over to their house would be the best idea. You probably wouldn't be able to find it again anyways. I'm sure Alice took down all the lights and stuff from the wedding already…" I paused hoping in vain she would see reason.

"Hmmm, you're probably right…I wouldn't be able to find the house again. I wonder if we could borrow Mike's dad's GPS? Do you think the GPS could even find their house? I don't think black mail would be the best idea…they do have a lot of money and most likely mob connections so we don't want to get in too deep… _ha-ha_, I certainly don't want a visit from a hit man… *_gasp*_ do you think they'd go that far?!" She broke off with a smile on her face, like she'd just made some great joke. I was taken back for a second…did she really think that Edward and Alice would do something like that? I t suddenly made me miss Bella even more than I did. I pushed a sandwich in front of her and tried again.

"Jess…honestly…" but my speech of reason was cut off by the phone ringing. I hoped up to answer it, like my mom said, it was probably some stragglers RSVPing to the picnic tomorrow. "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this the Weber residence?"_ A very soothing, pretty voice unexpectedly came from the other end.

"..Um, yeah…can I help you?" I tripped over my first words; the voice just took me by surprise. I was expecting some senile old fisherman who forgot that it wasn't summer anymore.

"_This is Esme Cullen. Sorry to call so late, but we weren't sure if we'd be able to make it to the picnic this year…_" My heart froze in my chest. It was Edward's mom. This could only mean that they were back and would be attending the town picnic tomorrow. I glanced over at Jessica who was eyeing me with curiosity. I wanted to warn Mrs. Cullen about Jessica, and Mike and they're plans to uncover what really happened to Bella. I had very little doubt in my mind that Mike saw what he said he saw…but Bella was my friend, and I didn't want Jessica prying into her life, no matter what was going on. I was so preoccupied with my little rant I had to snap myself back to the conversation I was having on the phone. _"…what with Bella being sick, and us flying all over the country, and getting ready to send the kids off on their own. It's just been so hectic._" She added a little laugh at the end, and I couldn't help but smile, her voice was just so warm and inviting. _"…Anyways, I would like to RSVP six of us for tomorrow's picnic, if that's alright… Dr. Cullen, myself, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella of course._" She listed off the names of her family and I just stood there transfixed and horrified that Jessica had somehow smoked them out already. "_Charlie will be so excited when he hears Bella is well enough to come to the picnic. Oh and I think Jacob Black will be coming with us as well, but I believe his father has already called in for the both of them._"

"Sure…I-I- mean, yes he has already. Um, ok, so 6 for tomorrow…" I really didn't know what to say, I feebly wrote their names down on my mom's list, trying to keep it from Jessica's sight.

"_Ok, well than thank you so much, and we'll see you tomorrow. Bye now._" She finished with another little chuckle that made me want to smile again and hung up. My face must have given a lot away, because when I turned around Jessica was looking even more curious than before.

"Who was that?" she demanded "Who RSVPed 6 people for tomorrow…I though almost everyone in town had called already? Well except for the Henri's, but they're going to be on vacation…" She looked proud of herself that she knew that little tidbit. Before I knew what was happening she made a grab for the paper I was holding on to dear life for in my hands.

"Jessica!" was all I had time to shout as she jumped from her chair and backed away to read the paper

"Ohmigod…no freaking way!" She practically shouted and a smile I knew all too well crept onto her face. "This is perfect…absolutely perfect…" She grabbed her phone and started dialing numbers as fast as she could. _Ugh… _was all I could think.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The festival mentioned is a combination of 2 real festivals that happen in Forks in the autumn months. The Last Chance Fishing Derby and Heritage Days, just in case you were wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me forever to get a new chapter up. I know it's been like months, but school and work and whatnot have been CRAZY busy. I promise to update it more often ********. This one is in Edwards POV.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_She's insane! Does she have any idea what could happen?! This is ridiculous; you need to stop her Edward! And what about Nessie?! We can't just leave her there by herself, and we definitely can't take her there!_" Jacob shouted through the phone at me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I agreed with everything he was saying, of course, but he knew Bella as well as I did, and we knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I know, I know… I've already tried to reason with her. Esme called the Weber's this afternoon to tell them we were coming. She must have told her to do it as soon as I was out of the house." I rolled my eyes, and shook my head remembering the smug smirk Bella was wearing earlier today when we'd run into the forest. "You know her Jacob, if she thinks she put us in danger she'd sacrifice anything to make it right again. And as for Renesmee, I think that's the only worry Bella has about this whole plan. She's got Rose and Emmett staying here with her, so she should be safe, but still…" I trailed off trying not to think about all the horrible things that could happen while we were gone.

"_Yeah, I figured, still…she has to know this is a bad idea. How does she plan on hiding the fact that she looks nothing like the old Bella? I know people shy away from what you are, but they're not stupid, they're going to know something's wrong. I mean even when she moves…it's unnerving." _Jacob stopped; probably picturing he first saw Bella walking across our lawn.

"Well, Alice had a few ideas that might help. Bella will be in a wheelchair for starters…she is still recovering after all. And apparently make-up can do wonders, according to Alice." I went over in my head what I had seen in hers a few hours before. We were wheeling Bella into the park in a wheelchair, with most of her covered by a blanket, and her face looking a little less pale and immortal. But it was still easy to tell she wasn't the Bella everyone remembers. Because of all the changing decisions Alice couldn't see people's reactions yet. I would feel much better if I could at least know the night would end with angry villagers throwing torches into our windows, led by Jessica Stanley. I thought her name bitterly. I had no idea that her love of the spotlight and hatred for Bella would cause this much destruction.

"_Yeah I know when I talked to Bella today she gave me the lowdown of her brilliant plan. I'm still not happy about it but I don't think there's much we can do."_ Jacob said with a sigh. I could tell he was worried about Bella but much more worried about Renesmee, and how things could go wrong. I heard his breathing slow for a second, like he was hesitating. Finally he continued _"Edward… the pack will be there, in case something happens, I don't know what we could do with all those people around, but I wanted you to know we're there for you guys. And Sam said he'll keep tabs on Jessica in case she brings around any unwanted guests." _

"Thank you Jacob, it means a lot. I know you have a lot to do before tomorrow, and you should get some sleep, in a real bed this time, not outside our cottage on the ground. I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone, and I couldn't help smile a bit. I knew how hard it was for him to say that to me. He'd hated me, my family, what we are for so long it must be hard to suddenly change everything you believe. I appreciated all he's done for my family immensely.

I was alone in the living room. Everyone was busy somewhere. Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting, so they'd be strong for tomorrow, they were on babysitting duty. Emmet was a little miffed he'd be missing Bella's public debut. He was sure she was going to do something to laugh about for the next hundred years, and he'd miss it. Alice and Carlisle took the car to get everything we would need to make Bella appear more human, Jasper went along also, of course. Bella and Esme were at the cottage with Renesmee picking out something for her to wear tomorrow and getting everything set up.

Night was rapidly approaching and I knew it would be a tense time for all of us. We had called Charlie earlier to tell him about the plan. It was going to take all he had to get through tomorrow without panicking. I felt horrible for having to involve him, I loved that it made Bella happy, but this is so much stress. Charlie's not exactly a young guy, what if all this ends up giving him a heart attack or something. I could feel an involuntary frown start to form on my lips at the thought of what we are hurting anyone else. I love that Bella and I can be together now forever, but I wouldn't have chosen this life for her. I can't count the hours we've spend arguing over this. The thought of her bloody lifeless body flashes through my mind…I didn't want it to happen like that. But of course; life, if you could call what I have a life, has a funny way of throwing you curveballs at the most horrible times. Like right now. Our priority should be finding more about Renesmee, and how to keep her safe, not keeping Jessica and friends at bay.

"If you think too hard your brain might explode…" Rosalie smirked. I'd been thinking so hard about what was to come I didn't even hear her approach. She was standing in the doorway out to the backyard staring me. My face in deep thought must have looked a bit amusing.

"Oh, thank you Rosalie, that's very helpful" I snapped playfully. I was still worried, but for some reason Rosalie and I fighting with each other felt normal, like it could just be another boring day in the Cullen house, where no one was after us, and there were no new horrible hurtles to jump over.

"_Edward…"_ her thoughts were jumbled and emotional, I looked at her, slightly confused. She started again, this time out loud. "I know you're worried about Bella and about Renesmee, but you can breathe a little easier. Emmett and I will be here, and we're not going to let her out of our sight. You know she's safe with me Edward, I would die before I let anything hurt her or put her in danger." Every word she spoke radiated with sincerity and I felt such love for my sister. I knew that with her and Emmett here, Renesmee would be the safest she could be, and it helped ease the tension. We both stood there, quite, almost awkward. I knew she was against almost all of my decisions in this life and we had never seen exactly eye to eye on anything. This was a huge thing for her. There were a few more moments of silence, and then she smiled and regained her composure. Her thoughts we ordered and more like the Rosalie I've come to know. "Now, let's go find that wife of yours and start this makeover. …Well, can you still call it a makeover if we're trying to make her look uglier?" She asked me with a playful smile. I got up and followed her out the door to the cottage, it was a rare moment that I was thankful to have Rosalie for a sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, sorry that it took me so long to update, and sorry this was so short, I'm writing the next one right now and it will def. be longer. Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story even though it's been ages. The next one will be in a bunch of different people's POV's.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, I know I said this was going to be longer, but I decided to do it in little bits. Originally I was going to make the festival one whole huge one, but I don't have a lot of time today and I finished one, so I figured I'd just put that one up. But it'll be easier for me to finish them piece by piece anyways. So here is the first bit of the festival. This one is in Jake's POV.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She has completely lost her mind…that is the only thing I can think of to explain what she's doing. Becoming a vampire has permanently altered her brains. It's really the only way Bella could have thought of this. I had to stop though, because even though I knew this was a crazy idea, it had Bella written all over it. She would be the martyr, suffering in silence, and sacrificing herself, so that her family would be safe. Didn't that girl have any sense of preservation at all?!

"Are you ready Jake?" my dad voice broke my trance. I had been sitting at our kitchen table staring out into space, waiting for him to get off the phone with Charlie. They were going over their stories so there would be no mistakes for anyone to catch.

"Yup, let's get this freak show on the road." I grimaced as I helped my dad out the door. I didn't know how this day was going to end. My nerves were twisted so tight I felt that if someone jumped out and yelled boo I'd phase right there. _Calm…_ I thought to myself, willing my body to relax. I wasn't dangerous when I phased, I mean I wouldn't hurt my dad, but I was fully dressed today, and he'd never shut up if I ruined these sneakers.

As I drove towards Forks I wondered what had happened last night. I knew that Alice had gotten a lot of stuff to make Bella look more human, and sickly. I knew that the big one and blondie were getting the cottage ready to become hide-out central for them and Nessie, and I knew Edward was worrying. Other than that, all I could do was guess. I still wasn't up on all the intricate details of the plan. The most I knew was what Charlie and dad knew. Bella was still sick but on the mend, and that she wanted to recover in Forks so she could be near Charlie. They weren't mentioning Nessie and we were feinting ignorance with the Mike Newton incident.

We pulled onto Charlie's street; he was just locking the door when we pulled into the driveway. "Hey Charlie" I called as he climbed into the back seat.

"Hi Jake, Billy; how's everything going?" He looked like he hadn't slept a wink last night. Neither had I, but I'm a wolf, he's just a human. The circles underneath his eyes stood out, he almost looked as pale as Edward. I knew he was worried about Bella, and the whole family. I was with him there.

"Everything's right on schedule Charlie, no need to be worried. Just relax, enjoy the picnic. Edward and Alice have everything figured out, there's nothing to worry about." I soothed as we pulled into the lot that was designated for parking, although I didn't really even believe what I was saying myself. While Charlie helped Billy, I took in the surroundings, looking for quick exits in case I needed to phase to talk to Seth, Leah and Sam. The parking lot was against the woods, so that was one option; no one would see me once I disappeared through the underbrush. Off in the distance I could see white tents set up; food, people selling crafts, a kid's tent, and every other autumn related thing you could think of. There was already a fair amount of people milling about, listening to the band that was playing in the far corner of the area. I still looked around for the Volvo even though I knew they wouldn't be arriving until later. We headed over the registration table and Charlie greeted the woman there.

"Hello Susan…er, great day for a picnic…" He looked up that the overcast sky, and then looked back down, clearly unsure of what to say next. He and Bella were so similar sometimes it scared me. I could help but chuckle. The woman, who turned out to be Mrs. Weber, the mom of one of Bella's friends, pointed out what all the tents were along with the activities that would be happening throughout the day and handed us each a raffle ticket. She tried to start a conversation with Charlie and Billy, but as soon as she did a cell phone at her hip rang, and she bustled off to solve some problem dealing with bratwurst. The three of us looked at each other, unsure of where to go or what to do next. None of us would be here normally if Bella didn't need us, so we all felt out of place. We walked into the heart of the picnic, Charlie was a popular figure for people to come up and say hi to. Once or twice someone would ask about Bella, luckily they were easily distracted and didn't need very through answers. I bounced anxiously in my plastic folding chair, waiting for then silver Volvo to pull into the parking lot.

"Calm down Jake, you're making me nervous" my dad advised. I looked over and he was staring at my leg jerking wildly around underneath the table. I smiled sheepishly, and tried to take deep breaths. I couldn't help thinking about Nessie, and some reporter being egged on by Jessica, putting her in danger. I know that my dad and Charlie think it's a little silly to be freaking out this much over one girl, but I know better than anyone what can happen when a teenage girl has determination. Bella was just trying to help me, and she doesn't have a nasty bone in her body. I shuttered at the thought of what Jessica was capable of.

Just for something to do I looked around the park, looking for quick exits, places to hide, ect… and speak of the devil. I saw who I assumed was Jessica Stanley in a group of teens clustered behind one of the tents. I recognized her from Bella's graduation and just basically knowing everyone in Forks. She was with Mike Newton and Angela, and a boy whose name I think is Ben. Angela and Ben looked like they'd rather be else were, but Jessica and Mike were looking around like hawks scouting out their prey. Just as I was about to look away Jessica made eye contact with me, then looked over to where Charlie and Billy were sitting, a few feet away from me. She got this smug little smile on her face her eyes lit up as she started to walk over. Mike stopped mid sentence, they were obviously planning, and he was cut short by Jessica's sudden departure. The rest of the group hung back as she sauntered over to our table.

"Hi Chief!" she cried, the sicky sweetness in her voice was almost enough to make me gag. Could this girl get any faker? "Hi, Jacob, and you must be Billy" She reached for my dad's hand with another false smile. He smiled back and shook her hand politely and gave me a helpless look. "So, are you guys enjoying the picnic, I just love autumn festival, and we all get to hang out as a community, it's a great bonding exercise." She didn't pause long enough for us to answer, and just kept talking. "I heard that the Cullen s were back in town. Chief, have you seen Bella yet? They must have gotten in really late, if you still didn't know she was on the mend when we called you. Mrs. Cullen called Angela's mom yesterday RSVPing, did you know by then?" She still had a huge smiled fixed on her face, looking at Charlie waiting for an answer.

"Er…yeah, they called me last night. I, uh, didn't think she'd be able to come to the picnic, but you know, Carlisle is the doctor…" He looked over to me for assistance.

"Bella is still very sick, but her doctors in Atlanta agreed to let her come home and get better here. So she could be around Charlie, and her home. They say it's the best thing for her to get better." I tried to mimic her phony smile and sweetness, and as I spoke her eyes narrowed, like she was trying to look right through me and see the lies.

"Well that's great! I'm so glad that she's getting better, I've missed her! So what did she have?" Jessica directed the last part to Charlie, turning her whole body to face him. I panicked, just a little, we really hadn't discussed this. We didn't think we'd be alone to answer these questions.

"Um…what did Bella have?" You could hear the lump in Charlie's throat as he tried to think up an answer. Jessica just nodded and stood her ground in front of him. "Well, she was in South America, and, um, she and Edward were on their honeymoon, and she, uh, well she drank some bad water….and –"

"…And she contracted a rare strain of Typhoid fever, most commonly found in South America. Usually very easily it's treatable, but Bella's particular stain was unresponsive to the usually medication. We were really worried she wouldn't pull through, but the people at the CDC found a new way to treat the virus. We're very lucky that they worked so diligently or we may have lost Bella…"

I had never been so happy to see a blood sucker in my life. I'd always liked the good doctor, he was a kind soul, but he seriously saved the day here. Charlie was looking at him like he was Jesus, and Billy had this stupid smile on his face, that make him look like a clown. Jessica just looked a little nauseous. He gave her a warm smile and a nod in her direction and then turned to Charlie "I think Edward could use your assistance with helping Bella into her wheelchair. Jacob, do you think you could go sign us in?" Charlie lumbered over towards the parking lot, glancing back several times.

I headed off towards the desk we had signed in earlier, trying to crane my neck to see the parking lot. Would Bella be able to fool everyone? God, if she is ever to be able to lie, please let it be now! Just as I thought that, I saw a group of people moving towards me, moving much to gracefully to be anyone other than the Cullen's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, like I said I'm going to keep going from person to person, instead of putting it one huge one. ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, this one is in Jessica's POV. Hope you like it.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm on E! News being interviewed by Ryan Seacrest. He's asking me all about how I figured out the Cullen's secret, and where I got my dress, and more importantly, if I'm available. I know this is a dream….I mean, duh, If it were real life I would be so nervous I'd be throwing up, so I guess I'll enjoy it for now. After my interview with Ryan he offers to take me out on a date, and wants to know if I would mind if Brad Pitt joins us…um, no! I walk out of the studio, turning my face up to catch some of the rays in sunny Hollywood, but the weather isn't like what I expected at all. In fact, it looks a lot like Forks. And wait, where's the parking lot, back lot thingy that these studios are supposed to be in? How did I end up in the middle of the woods? Ok, now I'm a little miffed. Ryan is gone and I'm alone, standing in the rain. Maybe this wasn't a dream; maybe I was just day dreaming…do I have to get back to the festival? There's a rustle in the bushes behind me and I turn around so quick I almost fall down. I expect a little bunny or something to come running out, but after a few seconds of nothing my heart returns to its normal pattern. I'm about to turn back to where I think 'out' is, but as I do, I hear the rustle again. I seriously almost have a heart attack when Edward Cullen suddenly appears out of the bushes.

"Edward, you scared me half to death!" I giggle. Every time I see him it just sends me into a fit of giggles, and I can't even form complete sentences, he is just so delicious! And he looks even hotter than I remembered. "Come on, let's find our way out of here and get back to the festival, I want to see Bella!" I start to walk to the patch of trees I thought he came from, but he grabs my arm. His hands are so cold and hard they send shivers up and down my entire body. And not the good kind of shivers either, the 'Ohmigod something bad is about to happen' shivers. His voice cuts through the silence.

"Jessica, what are you doing?" His voice is off; it's different from the voice I remember. More menacing, but still dripping with honey. I turn around to look at him, and he has this sinister look on his face, his eyes are like bottomless pits. I try to break free of his grip, but he's way to strong. I'm about to call for Mike, or my dad, or someone, when I hear more rustling. We both turn towards the noise and Alice and Jasper walk out hand in hand. They too look different; more pale and evil looking than I remember. Ok this is definitely not something I'm enjoying. _Please let this be a dream, please wake up…wake up Jessica, wake up! _Um…ok I'm not waking up… Another rustle, Rosalie and Emmett come out of the bushes followed by a beautiful brunette I don't know. Edward still has hold of my arm, but by this time I'm not even trying to get away. I know I'd be fighting a losing battle.

"Jessica, you really need to learn to mind your own business…" The brunette said to me in a low voice. They were all around me now in a circle and Edward released my arm, and went to stand next to the girl. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. My eyes were probably as big as saucers when I realized that this porcelain god I was looking at…was Bella. I gasped and tried to take a step back. This was very, very wrong and I needed to get away from here. Every fiber of my body was screaming for me to run, but I couldn't move. They all slowly closed in on me, I heard low laughing but I couldn't let where it was coming from. Suddenly and without warning they jumped. No…I don't think jumped is the right word, they pounced at me, and before I even had a chance to scream they were all on me trying to rip me limb from limb.

I screamed and sat up in a cold sweat, breathing like I just ran the mile in gym. Holy shit that was scary! I am seriously never eating my mom's homemade applesauce before bed again. I tried to remember what my dream had been about, but it was already slipping away. All I could hold on to was a blurry image of a beautiful brown haired beauty. Hmm, maybe it was me in the future. _Ha-ha_. I nervously laughed out loud, and it seemed like an explosion in the quiet of my room. I tried to get rid of the lump in my throat as I walked to the bathroom to wipe of my clammy face.

It was too late to go back to bed, but just a bit too early to get up. If I went downstairs now my mom would make me help her get ready for the festival. Instead I went on my computer and programmed all the local news stations into my cell phone, just in case I needed them. The thought of me being famous chased the remnants of my dream into oblivion. After I was all ready I headed downstairs breezing past my mom as fast as I could.

"Jessica? Do you think you could help me really quick?" My mom called from the kitchen. _Ugh_.

"I really don't have time mom, I have to swing by Angela's before I head over to the park, and I don't want to be late!" I called on my way out the door. After all what I was doing is way more important than her applesauce, even if it is award winning. I was at Angela's house in a flash, but we didn't end up having enough time to swing by Charlie's to spy on him because of course, Angela's mom asked us to help, and of course Angela said yes. _God, how does she put up with this?!_ I thought as we hauled heavy catering equipment into the back of a truck. This much quality time with my family and I would spontaneously combust. Angela was giving me reproachful looks every time I glanced at my watch, but it hurried us along faster, and we were done within a half an hour. I tried to wheel her out the door after that, but she asked her mom if there was anything else we could do…seriously she _asked_ if she could help. That girl has some issues to work out.

When we were finally done towing bits and bobs around the house and out to the truck, Angela and I hopped in my car and went speeding off towards the park. I was so excited I was practically bouncing out of my seatbelt. I honestly couldn't understand why she looked so depressed.

"Why the long face?" I pressed, she had to have something going on, and I wanted to know about it, whether or not she wanted to talk about it. I mean that's what friends do, right?

"Jess…are you 100% sure you want to go through with the 'exposing the Cullen's plan?" she asked timidly, like I was going to scream at her for asking.

"Of course Ang, why wouldn't I? Don't you want to prove to everyone that they're not so perfect? I mean come on, we all get over shadowed by them all the time, and being that perfect has consequences. I can't help it if I want the truth to come out. It's justice, helping the little guys…" I kind of liked the idea of me; helping the underdogs, helping justice prevail…I was like a superhero or something.

"I still say we should just leave Edward and Bella alone. What if you're wrong and you embarrass yourself in front of everyone?" she asked timidly.

Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Maybe I was going to have to call that reporter and have him dig up something anyways just so I have a scandal in case my original plans fall through. _Note to self: call reporter ASAP_. "It'll be fine Ang, chill out." We were silent until we got to the festival. After we both checked in and got our raffle tickets and what not we went behind the food tent, where we were supposed to meet Mike. I was people watching for a while, while Angela and Ben chatted about who knows what. I looked past the trees and my heart skipped a beat as the image of 6 pale beautiful predators closed in on me. I shook my head and got back to scanning the crowd. Mike found us within like 10 minutes and was as eager and excited as I was. I knew he would love to bring Edward down, no matter what. He was so cute when he was being malicious.

After about 15mintues of going over plans and accusations, I saw Charlie walking through the crowd. He was with Bella's friend Jacob, and older guy in a wheelchair, who I assume was Jacob's father. They sat down at a table underneath one of the tents and I have to say, they looked nervous. Charlie looked like he hadn't slept in days and Jacob was a ball of nervous energy. He made me fidget just looking at him. Hmm, he was kind of hot; I have to admit Bella has good taste. I looked around again, searching for Bella or any of the Cullen's. When I didn't see them, I suddenly had a great idea. I walked away from our small group, leaving Mike mid sentence.

As I approached Charlie looked like he's just swallowed poison. I had him cornered now. Edward or any of the other Cullen's could spin a story easily, but not the Chief…I could definitely get something out of him.

"Hi Chief!" I smiled as sweetly as I could manage, using all my charm. I looked towards Jacob next, and his dad. "Hi, Jacob, and you must be Billy" I extended my arm and shook Billy's without giving him much of a choice. They all looked so nervous. _I got you now, Bella Swan. _"So, are you guys enjoying the picnic, I just love autumn festival, and we all get to hang out as a community, it's a great bonding exercise." I said this all very fast, not pausing to let them answer. All part of my plan. I continued on "I heard that the Cullen s were back in town. Chief, have you seen Bella yet? They must have gotten in really late, if you still didn't know she was on the mend when we called you. Mrs. Cullen called Angela's mom yesterday RSVPing, did you know by then?" I knew I had them then. They all looked so nervous, like they were about to explode. I didn't even really look at the other's I was just staring at Charlie; I knew he would be the first to crack. Bella couldn't lie to save her life, and neither could the Chief. He proved my point the second he opened his mouth.

"Er…yeah, they called me last night. I, uh, didn't think she'd be able to come to the picnic, but you know, Carlisle is the doctor…" He looked over at Jacob, clearly asking for help. Jake looked just as clueless as him, but he still tried to smooth things over.

"Bella is still very sick, but her doctors in Atlanta agreed to let her come home and get better here. So she could be around Charlie, and her home. They say it's the best thing for her to get better." He even added a little smile which I think was supposed to be mocking. He clearly does not know who he's dealing with. Now for the killer question.

"Well that's great! I'm so glad that she's getting better, I've missed her! So what did she have?" I asked this directly to the chief so he wouldn't be able to ask Jacob the answer. He performed exactly like I was expecting.

"Um…what did Bella have?" he stuttered. By this time he was sweating bullets, his eyes shifting all over the place, as if the answer would be on a sign in the crowd. "Well, she was in South America, and, um, she and Edward were on their honeymoon, and she, uh, well she drank some bad water….and –" I seriously thought I had them, but then another voice came from behind me, my stomach dropped to the floor.

"…And she contracted a rare strain of Typhoid fever, most commonly found in South America. Usually very easily it's treatable, but Bella's particular stain was unresponsive to the usually medication. We were really worried she wouldn't pull through, but the people at the CDC found a new way to treat the virus. We're very lucky that they worked so diligently or we may have lost Bella…" Dr. Cullen was behind me, looking like a Greek god, ruining my perfect plan. I thought I was going to throw up. I don't know why, but I suddenly was nervous about putting my plan into action. I guess I was a little scared of what the Cullen's could do. I knew they had a lot of money, and probably lots of connections. We all just stood there for a few seconds until Dr. Cullen smiled at me and gave me a little nod. Then he turned to Charlie "I think Edward could use your assistance with helping Bella. Jacob, do you think you could go sign us in?" They both nodded and headed off in different directions. Charlie kept looking back as though Dr. Cullen would disappear, and Jacob kept standing on his tip toes trying to see the rest of the Cullen's in the parking lot.

It was show time. This was the moment I've been waiting for, for days. Actually, if I think about it, I've been eager to get rid of Bella for years now, ever since she went all psycho after Edward left. Billy, Dr. Cullen, and I just stood there as they came closer. I could see Jacob's head sticking out as they moved through the crowd towards us. A few people stopped and stared as they walked past. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful they all were. Jasper, Alice, and Mrs. Cullen were in the front, with Edward, Charlie and Jacob following behind them. So where was Bella? As they wove their way around the tent closest to us, I saw that Edward was pushing someone in a wheel chair. They were almost on top of us as I realized it was Bella in the wheel chair. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end when I saw her for the first time up close.

"Hi Billy, hi Jessica" Edward greeted us, a flawless smile on his lips. Billy was saying hello to everyone, but I seemed to be tongue tied. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I hated to admit it, but she did look kind of sick. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks looked hollow. She had dark circles underneath her eyes, and she looked really wiped out. She was sitting in the wheel chair, a blanket covering most her body; the rest was in a big white sweater, making her look even sicker. While I was standing there staring at Bella everyone had finished saying hello and was talking about news and whatnot. I suddenly felt really out of place, like I was intruding on a private party. But then Bella spoke up and my intuition flickered.

"Hi Jess, how are you?" Her voice didn't sound like her at all. It kind of knocked me out of my trance. She sounded like she was trying to sound sick. Like the way you make yourself sound weak when you when to stay home from school and you're faking sick.

"I'm great, how are _you_ Bella?" I wanted to get her to talk as much as possible, so I could test out my new theories. As she was talking about her honeymoon and getting sick, which I wasn't really listening to, I examined her more. If you looked closer you could tell Bella looked different under her 'sick' physique, like they were trying to make her look ghastly. Why anyone would want to make themselves look hideous I'll never know. By this time Mike, Angela and Ben had gathered around Bella and her family. They were all talking and laughing like nothing had changed. I caught Mike's eye and I knew he could tell something was up. Of course Angela would never help us. She loves Bella, practically worships the ground she walks on. He kind of nodded to me, like he knew Angela moved over to the dark side.

"So where are Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked. I didn't really know or care who I was interrupting. I was forming a new plan as I went along.

"Oh they headed off to school a little earlier this year. They wish they could have made it." Mrs. Cullen answered me with a sweet smile. I almost felt bad, but then I saw Edward holding Bella's hand and I felt another surge of determination. I had a plan, and I knew exactly how I was going to bring the Cullen's little secret into the light. But I needed to do this right away. Maybe I would get Lauren to help now that we lost Angela and probably Ben.

"Well, I really have to get going; I'm supposed to help my mom set up our booth. It was great you see you guys, and I'm so happy your feeling better Bella. You have to call sometime, we'll catch up more!" I said with a smile and I leaned forward to give Bella a hug. As I did I saw Edward looking alarmingly at Alice and Dr. Cullen. I wrapped my arms around her and let out a little gasp. She was freezing. She felt like a block of ice, and it felt like I was hugging a rock. Another shiver went through my body, it felt like déjà vu. I pulled back a little alarmed, and I wasn't the only one. Bella looked up at Edward with terror in her now flat brown eyes, and Charlie looked like he was going to have a heart attack with all the stress.

Ok, this was weird; plastic surgery wouldn't make her like this…what was going on? I gave everyone another smile and grabbed Mike's hand and turned to walk away. I will figure this out; it's just like Nancy Drew or something. When we were out of hearing distance Mike turned to me.

"That was strange. What is up with them? That was definitely not the Bella I saw the other night…" He broke off looking really confused.

"I know, but don't worry; we're going to get to the bottom of this." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to the number of the reporter from the local magazine I had put in earlier this morning. I put the phone up to my ear and it began to ring. While I waited for someone to pick up I couldn't help imagine myself out to dinner with Ryan and Brad. Another shiver up my spine while I stared into the trees, it almost distracted me when someone answered.

"_Hello, this is Brain Bodine with "The Investigator", gimme something interesting" _A greasy voice said on the 6th ring.

"Hi this is Jessica Stanley, from Forks. I think I may have a story you'd be interested in…" This was going to be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next one will be someone from the good guys, just not sure who yet.**


End file.
